


The Endless

by Flamefoxphoenix



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: A. A a a a no attack no hate pls ;-;, Dream Smp, Fluff, I take requests, Im a lore teller, Slow Burn, give me ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamefoxphoenix/pseuds/Flamefoxphoenix
Summary: An endless world.
Relationships: (There might be more ships but I don’t feel like putting them when it comes to it), Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, dreamnoblade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	The Endless

**Author's Note:**

> Updates on Saturdays, if I don’t update you people are allowed to spam me in the comments it really helps!

The soldiers were running low on dragons breath for lingering potions. So you know what I did? I turned around to the journey of going all the way to that darn dragon to kill and collect it myself. Our supplier stopped selling it to us so, what can you do right? I grabbed a few ender eyes, end crystals, and empty bottles from a shulker box in my ender chest that I grinded for a while. 

Hey- when a man gets bored things happen, and I just happened to think about killing a bunch of withers that day.

To my surprise though, someone beat me to it.

A masked man, in a simplistic green hoodie with the same character that was poorly drawn on the mask on the front, was screaming at the top of his lungs in happiness. The voice was cracking slightly, probably not accustomed to being this loud. A man in red and black, a man in blue with a strange choice of color goggles, and a man in white and black were yelling much quieter compared to the masked man in defeat. The one in black and red placing four crystals around the portal half-heartedly. The crystals joined in beams of broken white light, the pillars around bursting at the top and rebuilding itself to its former glory. The four jumped in before the portal disappeared, shoving at each other. It was a custom to show respect. The vast amount of servers all led to the same end, and it was quite rude to have come to the place empty and without challenge. So when you’re done, you restore it back to its former glory.

Whoops I’m nerding again. Let’s just kill this damned dragon already.

~

I returned home with the bottles of dragons breath immediately swarmed by cautious servants checking over me without actually touching me. Asking question after question. Seriously you’d think that they’d know that you could handle yourself after being called the blood god throughout the servers over the years. Nope! Of course not. This family is way too much of a worrywart for that. I sighed and brushed them off, going to the brewing room to deposit the resources-oh there’s Tommy-aaaaannd here we go.

“Big maaaannnnnn the blade! Whatcha got there?”

“Nunya.”

“What?”

“Nunya business, now get out of my face before I stab it for how annoying it is.”

Tommy rolled his eyes and looked over technos shoulder to see all the dragons breath bottles.

“So you went to fight the ender dragon? Why didn’t you take me with you!”

“For the same exact reason I don’t wanna be around you right now.”

Tommy scoffed, portraying a look of mock hurt.

“I am a growing man I need to learn from the best of the best!”

“Flattery doesn’t work Tommy.”

“Hey! Yes it does, and I’m the best at- oh hey Wilbur!”

Techno held back a laugh from how easily Tommy was distracted, going to greet Wilbur himself.

“Hallo.”

“Hey Technoblade, hey Tommy!”

“Hello Wil-burrrrr!”

Tommy finger gunned in Wilbur’s direction.

“So how was the hunt? Gathering all the materials.”

Wilbur asked, genuinely curious.

“Same as any other thing. Easier then chasing a wither across the server ‘cause I didn’t spawn it underground.”

“Hah! I remember that! You got bored and went on a mission to fill a whole shulker box!”

“I’m still annoyed I’m one off.”

Wilbur chuckled and set down his bow and arrow and sword.

“I was about to leech off these other players but they left before I could collect anything, and I had to do the work all over again.”

“Hardy har, did you catch who they were at least?”

“Nope. Some green guy with a mask, a self advertiser in goggles, a demon looking thing that looked too nice to be one, and a not-quite-kid that thought a headband looked cool.”

Wilbur laughed and patted technos shoulder.

“Did you even talk to them before you started roasting them?”

“Nope.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see mistakes tell me so I can fix it. :,D
> 
> I take requests. 👀


End file.
